


He's Gone

by WinchesterSis24601



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSis24601/pseuds/WinchesterSis24601
Summary: After Lucifer kills 2014! Dean, Cas comes to find the body of his best friend and talks with his brother.





	

When the fighting ends, he finds the body in the garden. The twisted neck and empty eyes tell him everything. He feels hollow pain inside and remembers a time when a two-fingered touch to the forehead would have healed him. He tries it now but the body doesn’t move, doesn’t even twitch. 

“Hello brother,” the man in the white suit isn’t his brother but at the same time it is. Two different brothers, two different families sharing the same body. He stands back up, the body at his feet. Lucifer smiles. Not Castiel. His smile has disappeared. He misses it, the way it made him forget his cares, the way it let him be someone else, not an angel, maybe a human, maybe some weird in between but it hadn’t mattered. 

“I’m really sorry it had to end this way. I’d promised Sam so much but his brother was just too stubborn,” Lucifer kicks Dean as if he were some piece of debris lying in their way. Cas flinches but stays silent. He stares at his brother, searching for Sam. He thinks he can spot a sudden flash of sadness but it quickly disappears.

“He’s gone, brother,” and Cas doesn’t know which Winchester his brother speaks of.


End file.
